Knuckles Fights Dr. Eggman at Skull Rock
At Skull Rock, a rock cave shaped like a skull, Knuckles and Amy found a good hiding place to see Dr. Eggman with Sonia on a small rock in the water while Eggman was on the boat and Scratch and Grounder tied the rope to the ledge. "Now, my dear princess, this is me proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Knuckles the Echidna, and I shall set you free" Eggman said. "You dog!" Knuckles whispered angrily. "Poor Sonia." Amy whispered. "Am I not a man of my word, boys?" asked Eggman. "Well, yes. Always, your rottenness." Scratch said. "You'd better talk, my dear. Or soon, the tide will be in. And then it will be too late." Eggman said. Sonia ignored him. "I'm gonna show the old codfish!" Knuckles whispered, "Stay here, Amy. And watch the fun." "Fun?" whispered Amy, as Knuckles flew to the entrance of the cave and hid behind a rock to see if his plan works. "And remember," Eggman said. "there is no path through water to the happy hunting ground." Sonia still did not speak, and Eggman's face turned crimson with fury as he grabbed Sally and yelled, "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, SALLY!" Then Knuckles spoke in an Indian voice "Bandar Log, great spirit of mighty sea water, speak!" he said, which surprised Eggman and scared Shadow. "Beware, Eggman! BEWARE!" It echoed around the cave. "Did you hear it, you two?" asked Eggman. "It's an evil spirit, doctor!" Shadow stammered. "Stand by, boys, while I take a look around!" Eggman said, as he drew out his sword. "Spirit of the great sea water, is it?" Eggman took a look outside the entrance. Seeing his chance, Gil flew up to Susan. "Psst, Amy," Knuckles whispered to her. Amy saw him and smiled. "Watch this." Knuckles said, and he hid behind a taller rock, cupped his hands over his mouth, and spoke into them, imitating Eggman's voice. "Scratch? Grounder?" "Ah, yes, your viciousness?" asked Shadow, thinking it was Eggman. "Release the princess and take her back to her people." Knuckles said in Eggman's voice. "Aye, aye, sir!" Shadow said, "Release the princess…" But then he was puzzled. "But... but, doctor!" "THOSE ARE THE FUCKING ORDERS, SHADOW!" Knuckles roared in Eggman's voice. "Aye, aye, your sneakiness!" Shadow agreed. Knuckles smirked, and Amy giggled. Meanwhile, Eggman was still looking for the spirit when he heard a voice. "Well, at least Dr. Eggman is coming to his senses." Eggman turned to see what is was and was startled. "Odd's fish!" Shadow was rowing the boat out of the cave with Sally. "Scratch and I told him all along you Mobians wouldn't betray Knuckles the Echidna." "And just what do you think you're doing, boys?" Eggman kindly at first as he stopped the boat with his foot. "Just what you told us, your meanness. Carrying out your orders." "My orders?" asked Eggman. "Why, yes, sir." Shadow said, "Didn't you just say to go…" "PUT HERE BACK, YOU METALLIC MORONS!" Eggman yelled, as he kicked the boat inside the cave again. "My orders… Of all the bumbling…" "Scratch! Grounder!" Eggman's voice in the cave. Eggman stopped and listened. "Just exactly what do you think you are doing?" Eggman smirked evilly at this (though we can see it). He knew who it was. Grounder put Sonia back on the rock, but we can see it because the tide is going in. "Putting her back like you said, sir." "I said nothing of the sort." Knuckles said in Eggman's voice. Now Scratch and Grounder were very confused. "But sir, didn't you just say to go…" Knuckles slid down the smooth end of the rock and relaxed as he mocked more, unaware that Eggman was climbing up the cliff behind him. "For the last time, Scratch and Grounder," Knuckles said in Eggman's voice. "Take the princess back to her people." And then, he bellowed still in Eggman's voice, "UNDERSTAND????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" It echoed through out the cave. "Aye, aye, sir." Shadow said nervously in unison. "Oh, and one more thing," Knuckles said in the same voice he used, as Eggman found him. "When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to me best rum." Amy saw Eggman lifting up his hook. "KNUCKLES, BRO!" she screamed. Eggman brought his hook down. "Here's your spirit, boys!" he said, as he held up his hook. But he realized he only missed Knuckles. Knuckles flew down around Scratch and Grounder and back up. Shadowr saw him. "Why!" Grounder gasped, "It's Knuckles the Echidna!" Amy sighed in relief. Knuckles flew back up. "Scurvy brat!" Eggman cursed. "Thank you, doctor." Knuckles smiled and bowed. "Come down, echidna," Eggman called, holding up his sword. "if you are the taste of cold steel!" "Watch this, Amy!" Knuckles laughed, as he flew down at Eggman. "Sup Knuckles, please be careful." Amy called. Knuckles stood on one foot to bend down on Eggman's sword and got off, causing the sword to vibrate. Knuckles then flew down and pulled Scratch's beak out. Eggman tried to strike him down, but he missed as Knuckles grabbed his blaster and went to Grounder, who pushed Scratch's beak in. "Try your luck, Shadow?" Knuckles asked, as he started flying around while Shadow tried to aim at him. "Let him have it!" Eggman called to Shadow. "Well, come on, you idiots! Blast him!" Suddenly, Knuckles flew up in front of Eggman. "Right here, Shadow!" Grounder aimed it as Eggman gasped. "Hold it, you fools! No! No!" But Grounder fired, missed Knuckles, and instead hit Eggman as he fell down. "Doctor?" asked Grounder and panicked as he dropped the blaster. "How dreadful, broski!" Amy said. "Oh no!" Shadow gasped. "What a pity, Shadow," Knuckles said, as he took Eggman's hat and put it on. "I'm afraid we've lost the dear evil scientist." Little did he know that Eggman, now angry, reappeared behind him and was about to stab Knuckles with his sword! "Dr. Eggman!" Shadow cheered in unison. Well, that spoiled it for Eggman as Knuckles turned to him. "In the back, Eggman?" Knuckles teased. Eggman tried to stab Knuckles, but he ducked, and Eggman stabbed his hat instead. He took it out and put it on his head. Knuckles got his own sword. Then he and Eggman clashed their blades back and forth. Amy covered her eyes as the two enemies fight on. "Give it to him, Eggman and cleave him to the brisket!" Shadow cheered. But Knuckles made a fool of Eggman again by pulling his hat over his arms and pulled his mustache. Eggman got angrier and attacked Knuckles again, but Knuckles defended with his sword. Then they locked blades and held on to it. "I've got you this time, Knux!" Eggman said, as they moved back, their blades still locked. Suddenly, Knuckles smirked and pointed downwards. They were floating at mid air. Knuckles has no worries because he can fly. Eggman gasped, screamed, and used his hook to hold onto the edge of the cliff. Knuckles put his sword back on his belt and stood on the cliff, looking down at Eggman, taunting him. "Well, well. A codfish on a hook!" "I'll get you for this, Knux!" Eggman snarled angrily, "if it's the last thing I'll do!" Then Knuckles heard some tick-tock noises. "I say, captain. I'm cool. Do you hear something?" "No!" Now Eggman was in fear as he recognized that tick-tock noise and looked down "No!" He saw Vector down below. He saw him and leapt at him. "NOO!" Eggman screamed, as Vector got his coat and ate it. "Yo, Mr. Vector," Knuckles said to Vector. "Do you like codfish?" Vector nodded and said "You can't deny its wonderful flavor." "You do?" said Knuckles "Oh, Knuckles, no!" Amy said. Eggman, his coat torn, tried to escape, but Vector got his trousers and he pulled them down, revealing Eggman's underwear. He pulled them up, but his hook lost grip, and he fell into the water screaming, "NOOO!" When he fell in the water, he emerged again, screaming, "SCRATCH! GROUNDER!" while holding on Vector's mouth. "D-D-Don't go away, Eggman!" Shadow said as he got into their boat, "Stay right there now, sir! We'll save you, sir!" Eggman tried to escape Vector's mouth, but he kept snapping his teeth as Eggman put his feet on it while screaming, "SHADOW!" And he held on, but Vector bruised his big toe by biting it, snapping off his boot, and he fell head first into the crocodile's mouth, but his feet saved him. As for Scratch and Grounder, they kept rowing to their captain with all their might. When Vector resurfaced, Eggman was still holding his mouth open. Vector whacked Eggman on the hand with his tail. "Ow!" he yelled. Vector used his teeth, and Eggman fled for it. He landed on the crocodile's nose. "Eggman!" Scratch called. "Eggman!" Grounder repeated, as Eggman went by them. "Scratch!" Eggman cried, as he ran over Vector and leapt off at his tail, "SHADOW!" Scratch and Grounder tried to catch him, but the crocodile got him in the mouth. "Give him back!" Grounder said, as he used one of the oars to hit Vector on the head, but he also hit Eggman on the head, sending the crocodile and himself to the bottom of the sea. "SHADOW!" Eggman screamed, as he swam up to the boat and got on. "Row for the ship!" Eggman panicked, as Scratch and Grounder rowed out of the cave, "Row for the sh…" But he was standing up on the boat, and he hit his head on the wall above the entrance and fell back in the water. Vector swam for him. Eggman screamed again and swam for it. He hit his head on the wall again, and Vector smashed it down. "SHADOW!" Eggman screamed, as he swam away while chased by Vector. Having noticed the battle was won, Knuckles did a rooster's crow. Susan tugged at Knuckles' leg. "Knuckles, what about Sally?" "Sally?" asked Knuckles. And then he snapped his fingers, as he remembered. "Oh my fucking god! Sally!" He flew back into the cave through the eye. "Help!" Sally called, as she was about to drown. Knuckles dived in the water and got her out. He flew out of the cave. "Knuckles! Wait for me!" Amy called and flew after him. They flew Sally back to the Mobian tribe. Category:Fan Fiction